Great Darktonian Pie War/Chapter 8
This is the Chapter 8 of the Great Darktonian Pie War. Chapter Eight: Secret Weapons Abound! Mayor McFlapp and Explorer walked through the corridors of Ternville. Sounds of the battle drifted up from below and could be heard from outside. "Come on, wot!" said Mayor McFlapp, breaking into a run. "I want t' show you something." The two creatures zigzagged through the winding hallways until they reached a tall metal door. It was locked with a biometric pass. Mayor McFlapp scanned his eyes and beak, then unlocked the door with his City Key. The door swung open, setting free a mist of purple gas. When the cloud dissipated, Explorer found himself standing in a dark laboratory. Mayor McFlapp's shadow appeared on the wall and signaled for him to follow. The Mayor led Explorer to a large machine in the center of the room. It had a small, empty holder that was suspended over a vat of some molten substance. "Would y' mind if I borrowed your little Amulet?" asked Mayor McFlapp, extending his wing. Explorer pulled the glassy icicle from his inventory and gave it to the Mayor, who inserted it into the machine's holder. When he rubbed the amulet's top, it began to glow and started shooting glacial energy into the vat below. "This, my friend," explained the Mayor as he watched the vat begin to bubble, "is my newly invented type of ammunition, wot! King Triskelle and I came up with it! This here bally molten stuff is a special type of metal that can hold energy, such as the Silmaril energy that the Elemental Amulets shoot out! When I shoot energy into its liquid form, the stuff hardens and turns into a glassy, brittle substance! That's what we'll use as our flippin' ammo, wot!" The Mayor, using a set of tongs, pulled a glassy sphere from the vat. Trapped in the sphere was some kind of bluish energy, the same kind that the Ice Amulet spewed out. Explorer oohed and ahhed as the Mayor smashed the glass ball on the floor, causing an ice patch to form where the energy had escaped. "Hurry now, wot!" said Mayor McFlapp as he turned a latch and opened a door. "I have a very important meeting at the South Pole Council!" ---- King Triskelle and the High Penguin remnant army had reached South Pole City. Triskelle knew this city inside and out, ever since it was South Pole Citadel. "I know something that few else do..." He said to Will Whitefoot. "Well, what is-" "Shhhh!" Triskelle interrupted. He walked up to the gates of The South Pole Krytocric Hall. He didn't think anyone was here, so he broke the gates open. "Ah! You're rather late, aren't you, wot?" came the voice of Mayor McFlapp from the courtroom. "Oh, isn't this a spree! Follow me, and do exactly as I say," Triskelle replied. "Sah, yes sah!" McFlapp pulled out a key from his great coat, and flew up to the clock tower where the Khan Die was cast. Grabbing the huge hands on the clock, he strained to shift the large flippers. Even though the Mayor was able-bodied, it took a while to move the hour and minute hands to their new positions. Eventually, he moved the clock to 3:14, then to Noon, then to 3:14 simultaneously. Upon the completion of the old code, the bells rang in musical sequence B-A-D-D-E-E, a sound that echoed for kilometers away. A trapdoor in the purple roof of the capitol sprang open. Its mechanisms were so old that it seemed it was untouched for decades. Walking in, the Mayor was amazed at the weapons Triskelle spoke of. There were catapults and HP magic scrolls, thousands of untouched pies, pie recipes with results that would stick like glue, even several cannons dating back to Khanzem. Loading them out one by one, they continued preparing. Becky, the Mayor's secretary, flew to Frozen Clock Tower and twisted the tower's spire as if it were a combination lock. In fact, it was, with small numbers etched upon its base. Becky turned the lock to the combination "12-24-12-16", and several "mini-cannons" sprung out of the clock's Big Ben-esque "windows" that were placed above each clock face. A deputation of terns flew over to operate the cannons. Explorer, meanwhile, was in the downtown portion of the city stringing a bungee chord between two skyscrapers; it became a giant slingshot. City volunteers were already at the city walls, activating several repeating ballistas and trebuchets by turning each merlon on the battlement 90 degrees to the left, then punching the star symbols under the merlons. Other helpers were loading ammo into the giant artillery machines. Triskelle told his entrouge to help them. They loaded the ammo from the secret room, as well as all of the ice ammo from the laboratory, and set it upon the slingshot. The cannons and such were loaded onto Pie Tanks and were preparing to be transported to PBJT battle. Triskelle told all the High Penguins to find any department stores or clothing shoppes and recite "Treguna Mekoides and Trecorum Satis Dee". South Pole Citadel had come back. The war was about to be turned on its side. ---- Category:Stories Category:Events Category:Conflicts Category:Billy Mays